


works for me

by gaymrorange



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymrorange/pseuds/gaymrorange
Summary: jefferson is forced to confront his feelings





	works for me

tonight marked the third night thomas spent lying awake in bed, unable to sleep while thoughts of alexander hamilton ran through his mind. they occupied his every waking moment; at work, at home, even in his dreams. that obnoxious, arrogant, loud-mouthed man did nothing but bring thomas to the tipping point of patience every time they spoke. he followed jefferson in the hallways at work, consistently argued and questioned, and even sent thomas work-related emails well into the early morning. he bothered thomas constantly and there was nothing thomas hated more than alexander hamilton. 

so why was thomas awake at 2 in the morning, scrolling through hamilton's personal instagram account? why did a man so annoying consume his mind for days on end?

jefferson liked to pretend that it was nothing but hatred; he was simply thinking up a plan for revenge, that's all.

but anyone who saw thomas for who he real was knew that he was nothing but a fool in love. 

anyone could notice the way thomas watched alexander leave a room, his eyes always lingering for just a moment too long. anyone could notice the physical contact between the two that thomas always initiated. the balling of shirts, the constant punch in the arm or the push out of the way. thomas craved the contact he'd never received. 

jefferson scoffed as he came upon a photo of hamilton at work. he looked stupid. marquis has just woken him up from where he passed out on his desk, exhausted. he has a tired smile across his face, and his hair was all over the place. jefferson remembered that day; he had walked to hamilton's office to place a very, very old sandwich on his desk, but hamilton had already been woken up by then. lafayette had made jefferson take a photo with hamilton, which he then immediately deleted off lafayette's phone. 

thomas swiped to the next photo of the post, which caught him by surprise. it was another photo of hamilton at his desk, but jefferson had gotten caught in the background of the picture. he was looking at hamilton, and a look of utmost admiration covered his face. he was looking at hamilton through lidded eyes and an upward smirk, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall.

thomas started at the picture for several moments before slowing locking his phone and turning to stare at the ceiling. he let out a sigh and interlaced his fingers together. he imagined hamilton's slim fingers between his own.

———

"jefferson. you have to talk about this with him." lafayette urged through a thick french accent.

thomas scoffed. "the man hates me, marquis, and i hate him. end of story." when thomas' statement was met with silence, he looked to his friend, who was completely deadpan.

"thomas, you spent the last thirty minutes crying in my office over this. over hamilton." lafayette stood up and pressed the intercom on his desk. "alexander hamilton please report to my office immediately."

jefferson's head shot up. "what the hell are you doing?" 

"you're going to tell him how you feel, thomas. i'm outta here." lafayette winked before walking out of his office in elegant strides. hamilton entered seconds after.

"you know, you could have just texted-" he cut himself off when all saw was jefferson alone in lafayette's office, desperately trying to look confident. "what are you doing here?"

jefferson panicked. "i... i could ask you the same thing!" he said, throwing the pen he was holding down onto the desk. 

hamilton's brows furrowed in genuine confusion. he stood awkwardly in the middle of the office. "wh...what?" 

thomas sighed. "take a seat," he said. "and close the door behind you." he gestured to the door.

hamilton smirked. "listen, if this is about those pictures i sent you last night, they were for laurens, not you." he joked, shutting the door. when thomas didn't answer, alexander turned around, and was very surprised to see tears running down jefferson's face. hamilton stood like a deer in headlights, unaware that jefferson for one, had feelings, and two, was so sensitive that he was that offended by that joke. 

"woah," he said, approaching the desk with his hands out and sitting down quickly. "i-i didn't mean, i mean, i'm... im sorry for-"

"do you ever stop talking!" thomas yelled, making eye contact with hamilton, effectively shutting him up. "you are every thought i have, every decision i make, every day i work!"

"so, what?" hamilton asked, his voice hostile. "you're finally sick of me? you didn't have to call me all this way just to tell me to leave you alone, i-"

"just fucking listen to me!" thomas yelled even louder than the first time, shooting out of his seat and slamming his hands down on the table. "you are constantly talking and arguing and laughing and even when i'm not here to hear you, you plague my mind with your words and your writing and your face and your hands! i am so unbelievably... so completely infatuated with you it's, it's sickening!"

hamilton stood frozen as jefferson caught his breath and viciously wiped the tears from his face. 

"no." 

thomas looked up. "no?"

"there's no way you're... that you're in love with me." hamilton said, his voice hitched.

jefferson sighed. "whether or not you chose to believe me, it won't change what's true." 

hamilton stood for a moment, thinking. "i... i need time. to think."

thomas nodded, his heart shattering as hamilton exited the office. 

———

thomas wasn't usually one to stay late after work. he sometimes would, if he was working on something for his boss, but it was not a normal occurrence. he was aware, however, that hamilton routinely slept in the office and went several days without leaving the building. he knew alexander was still in his office just across the hall; the gas lamp he insisted on having gave his office a homey yellow glow, and it illuminated the hallway outside thomas' closed door.

after a couple hours of scrolling and thinking (and hardly any work done), a soft knock rapped on thomas' closed door. "come in," he said, knowing exactly who was on the other side.

the door opened, and a tired hamilton stood in his doorway, laptop bag around his shoulder. "can i walk you to your car?"

"i took the subway," thomas said, kicking himself for deciding to save gas and take public transport. 

"oh, alright," hamilton said, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. "so did i." 

jefferson stood up from his desk, his things already packed. "let's go then."

they walked out of the building in silence, neither of them having the balls to break the uncomfortable quiet. the subway station was a good ways away from their building, and thomas wished he had gone home earlier. as much as he hated a loud hamilton, he hated a quiet hamilton twice as much.

"i've loved you since your first day back," hamilton admitted, finally shattering the silence of the back city streets. "ever since you came back from france." 

thomas hesitated, not sure what to say. he looked to hamilton with painful eyes. hamilton grabbed his hand. they stopped before the subway ramp and faced each other, thomas' face pained with emotion. 

alexander lifted his hand and cupped jefferson's face, who gladly leaned into the embrace. "what can i do, thomas?" he brushed his thumb across jefferson's cheek. "i know you're pained. what can i do?"

thomas smiled sadly. "come home with me."

alexander laughed, a laugh filled with pain and glee and relief. "okay," he sighed, smiling. "works for me."


End file.
